Messaging services including instant messaging services and email, among others, provide users with many different types of emoticons, or emotion icons, for expressing emotions demonstratively. Emoticons may include animations where a series of images are used together to create a video or animation. Emoticons are selectable by users, and even often customizable by users. However, these approaches limit the creativity of users and limit the customizability of the animations to already created emoticons.